When designing a domed steel roof structure, consideration must be given to, amongst other requirements, requirements of strength, deflection and dynamics. It is common for additional material to be required in a structure to satisfy deflection requirements, when compared to the material required to satisfy strength requirements. The additional material increases material and construction costs and can also adversely affect the building's dynamic response (particularly to earthquakes) and also requires a corresponding increase in the building's foundations.
It is important that the amount of materials used in a domed steel roof structure is minimised from a cost and environmental stand point. It is an object of the present invention to reduce material required in such a structure whilst still satisfying deflection criteria.